<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Webs From All The Spiders by SargeantWoof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033877">The Webs From All The Spiders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeantWoof/pseuds/SargeantWoof'>SargeantWoof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Equilateral Triangle [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Minor Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker Gets Shot, Peter Parker is Trying His Best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeantWoof/pseuds/SargeantWoof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Widow <i>formally</i> meets Spiderman. (It doesn't go well.)</p><p>Days later, Nat meets Peter. (She thinks it goes excellently. ((So does Peter.)) </p><p>Spiderman and the Black Widow team-up. Nothing good comes of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Natasha Romanov, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Equilateral Triangle [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Fluff Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Webs From All The Spiders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912708">The (Not So) Great Pretender</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/pseuds/RayShippouUchiha">RayShippouUchiha</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is set before the very first fic, so Tony doesn't know about the three of them yet, and Peter's far more formal with him because they haven't had their joint breakdowns about family (and what the other means to them) yet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter had not expected anyone to be in the gym, which, in hindsight had been his first mistake. His second mistake was assuming that the noises behind him were from Mr. Stark. </p><p>Instead, when he turned around, he was greeted by the Black Widow, her eyebrows arched and a neutral expression on her face. </p><p>"Spiderman," she said, gesturing to the mat in the center of the floor. "Would you care to join me for a round?" </p><p>"Uh," Peter said, his eyes darting around before his shoulders slumped. "I guess?" She nodded as if his acquiescence had been obvious from the initial question and strode forward. </p><p>"Peter," Karen said quietly in his mask. "I advise you to not engage with Ms. Romanov." </p><p>Peter sighed, his agreement with Karen's words unspoken, even as he closed in on the Black Widow. </p><p>"Well," she said, turning to face him. "As I can't quite tell where you're really looking in while you're in the suit, I can only hope that I can match you." </p><p>"Oh," Peter said, his stomach-churning. "I can't take it off so- I understand if you don't want to-" </p><p>"No," she said shortly, cutting him off. "I need a full assessment if we're going to be working together." Even as her voice didn't change, Peter got the distinct impression that she was vaguely irritated with him. </p><p>He shifted on his feet. "If I did something-" </p><p>"Don't," she said, cutting him off again. "Come on, and try me." </p><p>Peter hesitated, before stepping forward and throwing a punch. When she didn't move, even as his fist barreled towards her, he yelped, awkwardly pulling himself backward and landing in a heap. She stared at him for another long moment. </p><p>"Was that your best?" She asked, no longer hiding her irritation. "Is that what you do out when you're patrolling?" </p><p>"What?" Peter said, frowning as he slowly stood. "No, of course not but-" </p><p>"But what?" </p><p>"But, you were just standing there and I didn’t want to punch you!" He said rapidly, gulping at the look of utter disdain she sent him. "It wasn't an insult," he said. "I promise! I just- If I hurt you, Mr. Stark would have my head and I like my head where it is, thank you very much. And also," he said, his words picking up as he got on a roll. "I have some sort of enhanced strength, if I punched you I don't know how badly it would hurt you. And that's not even considering-" </p><p>"But you go out and punch muggers," the Black Widow interrupted, crossing her arms. "You just can't punch me." </p><p>"What?" Peter said, gaping at her. "What- no- no, that's not-" </p><p>She held up a hand, her eyes flat. "Save it Spiderman." She took a step closer, Peter freezing under her scrutiny. "I'll be watching you," she said lowly. "Don't get too comfortable." She turned on her heel and strode out of the gym, heading for the showers. </p><p>Peter gaped after her. "Karen," he said slowly. "I think the Black Widow is going to kill me in my sleep." </p><p>Karen hummed in his ear. "I understand Peter, would you like me to alert Mr. Stark?" </p><p>"What?" Peter said, his gaze fixed on the door she had left through. "No, no, I got it, Karen." He pulled his gaze from the far door, shaking his head before muttering, "I can't believe it, Ned's gonna lose it." </p><p>***</p><p>Tony glanced up at Peter, offering him a grin before snapping his soldering iron off. "Hey there, SpiderKid," he greeted. "Fri told me that you and Nat had an attempted sparring session in the gym. She said you tried to throw a punch and collapsed?" He raised his eyebrows at Peter. "Want to tell me what that's all about?" </p><p>Peter stared at him, panic slowly seeping across his face. "I think she wants to kill me." </p><p>Tony laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. "We all think that when we meet Nat." </p><p>"No," Peter said, shaking his head. "No, no, Mr. Stark you don't understand, she wants to kill me." </p><p>Tony frowned at him, before sighing. "Kid, I know that you're nervous about actually interacting with the other Avenger's but I promise you, she doesn't want to hurt you." Peter shuffled his feet, dropping his gaze. "Hey," Tony said gently. "What if she comes and meets you again this Friday?" Tony tilted his head. "We can just be in the lab or upstairs and it will be totally chill." </p><p>Peter sighed. "I hate it when you use teenage slang." Tony spluttered but Peter cut him off. "Sure," he said, before looking Tony in the eyes. "But if I die, <em>you</em> have to tell May." </p><p>Tony squinted at him for a beat before ruffling Peter's hair. "Deal. Now, come on, I want to update part of the gauntlets and I need your help." </p><p>Peter blinked at him before offering a shy smile. "Thanks, Mr. Stark," he said, tension slipping from his frame. </p><p>"Of course," Tony answered, spinning back around to hide his answering smile. "C'mon kid, I don't have all day." </p><p>***</p><p>"Nat!" Tony crowed, ushering her further into the lab and grinning at her fondly. "I've missed your terrifying presence in the tower lately." </p><p>"Oh, you know," Nat said dryly, her eyes on Peter's slow approach. "Regimes to topple, people to kill, same old same old." </p><p>Peter froze in his approach, shooting Tony a panicked look as the man laughed. "I can't believe you returned with a sense of humor," he said, sweeping an arm around Peter and tugging him forward. "Nat, this is Peter. Peter, this is Nat." He looked at Nat, the humor leeching from his face in a sudden terrifying drop of emotion. "We don't touch Peter." </p><p>Nat nodded, her eyes flicking to Tony's for a brief moment, her acquiescence clear enough in her eyes for Tony to relax before she turned back to Peter. "Pepper speaks highly of you," she said, after a beat, letting her mouth quirk up in at the squeak he let out before she took pity on him. "It's nice to meet you, Peter," she said, extending her hand. "I'm glad Tony has you in his corner." </p><p>Peter relaxed slightly, reaching out and clasping her hand quickly before giving her a small smile. "Thanks, Ms. Romanov," he said quietly, peeking at her from beneath his eyelashes. "Mr. Stark speaks highly of you as well." </p><p>"Call me Nat," she said, winking at him before looking at Tony. "Speaking highly of me, huh?" </p><p>"What?" Tony squawked, waving his hands in front of him as if to clear the air from Peter's accusation. "I absolutely do not." </p><p>Nat grinned at him, her face relaxing entirely. "Okay," she said, dragging the word out and arching a sleek brow at him. "I'm sure." </p><p>Tony huffed, shaking his head at her when she turned her smile on Peter. "Uh-uh," he said, tugging Peter a few steps back and shooting a glare at Nat. "He's <em>mine."</em> </p><p>Nat smiled beatifically at him before it turned vaguely wolfish. "For now." </p><p>***</p><p>Peter cursed when he flicked his wrist out and a faint hissing sound emerged but no webs. "Karen," he said, his eyes tracking a speeding van with three police cars in pursuit. "Please text Mr. Stark - does he happen to be available for a canister drop off?" </p><p>"Absolutely, Peter," Karen said. "As soon as he responds I will let you know." </p><p>It had been three long days of Spidermaning over the long weekend and Peter had meant to return to the tower at some point to restock but there had always seemed to be a more important and pressing emergency for him to attend to. He rolled his shoulders, wincing at the tug of healing muscle in his back from a knife wound he had accumulated the day before, and breathed in deeply, his suit filtering out the worst of the smells around him. </p><p>He rocked backward on his heels, his eyes peeled as he watched the van swerve into an intersection and nearly tip over. He grit his teeth, looking back down at the empty canisters littering the rooftop beside him and swore lowly. He hated it when he ran out. He always felt so useless. </p><p>"Peter," Karen said, interrupting his thoughts. "Mr. Stark has confirmed. Eight new canisters will be arriving shortly." </p><p>Peter grinned, blinking at the sky and barely containing his excitement. "Hell yes," he crowed, getting to stretch himself in preparation of swooping down and helping the police. "How soon will they get here?" He asked, twisting his back and wincing at the series of pops. </p><p>"Tracking now," Karen said. "ETA, 15 minutes." </p><p>"15?" Peter repeated, his brow furrowing. "That's longer than usual." </p><p>"Mr. Stark said it was a new way of delivery," Karen said. The rest of what she said was covered by the screeching noise of the van's brakes being slammed on as another police car boxed it in. Peter let out a sigh of relief, the last frissons of tension seeping from his shoulders as he watched the men be escorted into police custody. He slumped back down on the roof, the low throbbing of his muscles coming to the forefront of his mind as he let himself relax. </p><p>He sat on the roof, perched against an air conditioner unit as he gazed across the city, the familiar hum of city life rising to his ears. He rubbed his hands over his suit, marveling, once again, at how incredible the design was. He glanced down the street, watching the police speed off with the men in custody before the back of his neck prickled and he pushed off, spinning and crouching on the top of it. </p><p>He blinked, quietly stunned at the sight of Natasha standing behind him, her brow arched imperiously. "Spiderman," she said, her voice tight with an emotion Peter couldn't name but made him nervous. Peter inclined his head and snagged the two canisters she tossed to him. "From Stark," she said shortly, before eyeing him contemplatively. </p><p>Peter bit the inside of his cheek but dropped down from his perch, neatly slotting the canister into the web-shooters. He pressed down on them, letting out all the air until the web caught and spewed out for a second before releasing the pressure. He kept his head down as he slid the second one into place, following through the same steps before looking back up again at blinking at her stare. </p><p>"Thank you," Peter offered, shifting nervously on his feet. "I assumed Mr. Stark was going to send out one of his drones." </p><p>"I offered," Natasha said after a beat, her face smoothing out. "Spiderman," she said, causing Peter to turn towards her. "What would you say about a team-up?" </p><p>Peter stared at her. "You and me?" He asked, watching her nod, her hair glinting in the sun. "Uh, sure, I guess?" </p><p>"Good," Natasha said, her face unreadable. "I'll find you." She turned and slid off the roof, disappearing from Peter's sight in a blink. </p><p>"Oh God," Peter whispered to himself as he lost track of her and spun around, staring out at nothing. "What have I done?"</p><p>***</p><p>The first two times they teamed up together, it was bad. </p><p>Neither were used to the way the other communicated, and both had their own ideas about what they were out on the streets to do, with Nat's first priority being to watch Spiderman more so than the streets, and Peter's intention to always dive headfirst into danger. </p><p>The third time - the <em>third</em> time - well, that was a complete and unmitigated disaster. </p><p>***</p><p><br/>"What do you think the best way to enter is?" Natasha asked, her annoyance faint in her voice. </p><p>Peter swallowed hard, his eyes flicking across the warehouse, evaluating as Karen ran statistics in his ear. "I swing in through the windows?" He offered, wincing behind the mask at the unimpressed look she shot him. "I just thought because I can enter high that-" </p><p>"Fine," Natasha said, cutting him off. "I'll come in low." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't get in my way," she said. "I don't want to have to explain to Tony if you get scraped up." </p><p>Peter nodded, jerking his head in a sharp motion as he held in a sigh. He didn't understand what he had done to make her so upset at him, and she hadn't been by the lab in ages, so he couldn't ask her. Every time he had tried when they were out in the field, she had cut him off, her mouth thin and her eyes narrowed, disdain clear on her face. So, he had stopped asking. </p><p>She stood up from her crouch, gesturing him forward with a pointed finger. He flicked out his wrist, the faint hiss of his webs a familiar sound in his ears, and waited for her nod before he swung himself from their hiding space, tucking his body in tight as he spun towards a window, the thin shards of glass ricocheting from his suit as he crashed through. </p><p>"Oh," he called, holding in a laugh at the wide-eyed looks he received. "This a private party fellows?" For a moment, his voice echoed alone throughout the warehouse before a cacophony of shouts and gunfire began. He swung through, keeping an eye out as Natasha slid in through the back doors and began firing her gun, neatly dodging attackers that headed for her. </p><p>Peter turned his attention to webbing up the others in the room, completely focused on the few men that were tracking him through the air, bullets slipping past him as he swung through one-handed, the other taking careful aim. He finished with the men shooting at him, taking one last pass around the room before turning to look at the two men Natasha was finishing up with, her guns flashing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two other men pop up from behind her and he swallowed down a shout, the words catching in his throat as he landed behind her. He snapped his webs out instantly, watching as they slammed into the ground, completely knocked out, before he became aware of the low throbbing in his chest. </p><p>Peter stumbled, the white eyes of his mask wide as he glanced down, at the blood slowly seeping through his costume. He breathed in once, the air becoming a harsh wheeze as Nat looked over, her eyes widening at the sight of dark blood dripping down from him. </p><p>She fired off two shots, barely waiting for the accompanying thumps that signaled their bodies dropping before she darted over to him. "Spiderman," she said. </p><p>Peter blinked at her, his eyes wide beneath his mask. "Call- call Mr. Stark," he said, his voice faint, before he dropped to the ground, the jarring motion eking out a soft squeak from him. She cursed under her breath once before pressing her thumb to the wristband on her left arm and murmuring out the catchphrase to alert Friday to an injured party. </p><p>Unknown to her was that Karen had also alerted Tony to a Code Red in the middle of a meeting with Pepper and he was already on his way. </p><p>"Spiderman," Natasha said softly again. She leaned over him, straightening out his limbs and putting pressure on the two bullet holes in his chest, careful not to push too much weight on one over the other. "Talk to me," she said, her voice commanding. </p><p>He sucked in a breath, his eyes wide in his mask, and coughed. Natasha cursed softly and leaned more pressure onto his torso. "Spiderman," she snapped, her voice harsh. "Talk." </p><p>Peter whimpered, his voice catching in his throat for a beat before he forced the words out. "Is- is it bad?" He asked faintly, his hands pushing into the concrete in an effort to keep from twisting out from underneath her. "Am I- am I gonna die?" </p><p>Natasha shook her head, her rage and indignation mounting at the situation. "No," she said sharply. "You're not going to die if you <em>keep talking</em>." </p><p>"Oh," Peter said quietly, tilting his head as he realized that he could hear the Iron Man suit on the faintest edges of his hearing. "Mr.- Mr. Stark is almost here," he said, his voice almost surprised. "Are, are you sure I'm not gonna die?" Natasha shook her head again and frowned when he gasped loudly, realizing a millisecond later that he was shocked at the way Tony was barreling into the warehouse through the windows. </p><p>The glass shattered around the red and gold suit, its shards glinting on the ground for a brief second before melting as the suit hovered over them before Tony fully landed and the suit opened up. Tony stepped out of it, his eyes serious and his mouth set in a hard line. </p><p>"Romanov," he said sharply, barely giving the bodies a glance as he knelt down next to Peter. "What the fuck happened?" </p><p>Natasha opened her mouth to explain - though what she was going to say was not even fully formed in her mind - when Peter cut her off, batting his arm gently at Tony. "It's, mhph, it's my fault." He pushed at his mask, blood smearing on his skin as he revealed his face. "Gotin- gotin the way."</p><p>Across from Tony, Natasha stiffened, still holding the pressure on Peter's wounds. "Peter?" She said quietly, glancing at Tony to see him furrowing his brow at her before she looked back down at Peter. </p><p>"Hi," Peter slurred, blinking at her. "There are two of you," he said delightedly a second later. "That's- that's nice." He mumbled before closing his eyes and muttering more nonsense to himself.</p><p>Tony stared at him a beat before he lifted up Peter's arm and aimed it at his torso. "When I tell you to," he said, not looking at her. "Lift up your hands." Natasha nodded, studying his face. "Now," Tony said sharply, folding down Peter's fingers so that the webbing came out of his shooters. He coated Peter's body in webs, before gently setting down his arm and snapping his fingers, his armor slotting into place around him a moment later. </p><p>He bent down, picking Peter's body up gently, and turned to face her, the armor giving nothing away. "Come by the Tower," he said, his voice flat. "We have things to talk about." </p><p>***</p><p>"I… didn't realize," Nat said slowly, her face betraying nothing as she turned to look at Tony. </p><p>Tony glanced from her to Peter's healing body in the med bay and raised an eyebrow. "You know, oddly enough, I think I figured that out by the gasp of surprise you let out when I took his mask off." </p><p>She sent him a dirty look but sighed, her shoulders slumping. "He probably thinks I hate him." </p><p>Tony clicked his tongue. "We did have a conversation or two about the possibility of you killing him." He peered up at her. "I reassured him it wasn't going to happen." He paused, narrowing his eyes at her. "That's <em>not</em> going to happen." </p><p>She blinked at him and nodded. "It wasn't even on my radar." </p><p>"Uh-huh," Tony said, an unimpressed look on his face. "I know you had plans to take someone out, I just didn't realize it was a teenager." </p><p>Natasha didn't flush but instead, she dropped her eyes to the ground as Tony watched, a faintly surprised look on his face. "I just didn’t want you to be…" she paused, searching for the right word. "Hurt? Traumatized? Betrayed? Again." She gave him a significant look as he shifted in his seat, a pained look on his face. "I know we don't speak plainly to each other, but I- it would not be good if you got hurt again." </p><p>Tony nodded but dropped his gaze, reaching out to smooth one of Peter's bandages. "I," he began before huffing. "Same." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, watching the way she smoothed her pleased look from her face before she stiffened with surprise as she looked over his head. </p><p>He turned, glancing up and swearing when Peter's brown eyes blinked down at him. </p><p>"Mist'r Stfark?" Peter said fuzzily, patting his hand. "You-o, you okkkay?"</p><p>"Yeah, kid," Tony said quietly. "Better now that you’re up." </p><p>Peter nodded, his head lolling before he dragged his head up to look at Natasha. "Misssss Rom- Romanohhf," he said, grinning dopily at her. "Di- did wee do eet?" </p><p>She smiled back, a short quick thing, before dipping her head. "We did, Peter," she said. "I'm sorry for how it all turned out." She glanced down at Tony before coming to a decision and looking back at him. "Please, Spiderman," she said, her tone fond. "Call me Nat." </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>3 Months Later</em>
</p><p>"Are you telling me that the reason that the infamous Black Widow is so protective over Peter is because she didn't know he was Spiderman until the day that he nearly died - which you didn't tell me about until now?" May said, her voice idle as if they were having a normal conversation. </p><p>Tony looked pained but nodded once. "It won't happen again," he said. </p><p>"Damn right it won't," May said, looking him dead in the eyes. "If Natasha Romanov thinks she can get Peter hurt again, I'll kill her." </p><p>Tony blinked. "Oh, I don't think that's possible." </p><p>May laughed, getting up and patting him on the cheek. "Oh sweetie," she said, her tone condescending. "For all that you know, I think you can be kind of dumb." She whirled around pinning him with another look. "Like not telling me about Peter nearly dying?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sure part of this was on purpose because Peter probably said he would talk to me, but all I remember from three months ago, is him coming home a little later one day because he said he hadn't felt that well at yours." </p><p>"That would probably be it," Tony said, looking vaguely nervous. </p><p>"Uh-huh," May said, looking unimpressed. "Peter," she yelled up the stairs, waiting for the faint<em> what May?</em> to come down before she continued. "I need you downstairs." </p><p>Upstairs, a thump sounded, and rapid footsteps clattered down the stairs before two others followed more sedately. </p><p>"May?" Peter said,  as he entered the kitchen and slowed at the sight of Tony. "What's - what's up?" Behind him, MJ and Ned came to a stop, the two of them exchanging a look of muted dismay at the stare May was leveling at Peter. </p><p>"Did you almost die three months ago?" May asked, beckoning him further into the kitchen. "With Natasha Romanov watching your back?" </p><p>"Er," Peter said, his face rapidly paling as he glanced away from her and gave Tony a panicked look. Tony shrugged, his mouth twisting, and Peter sighed. "Yeah," he admitted. "That's why she's so over-protective now." May leveled another stare at him and he winced. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said quietly. "I just- everything turned out fine in the end, so I didn't want to worry you more and I was afraid you were going to be mad at Nat and really, Aunt May, she didn't even do anything, it was all me, and I just, I dunno, I was afraid you were gonna take the suit away from me and then I was panicking because I don't know what to do if I'm not Spiderman," he took a deep breath in and furrowed his brow. "But that sounds so wrong - like I know what to do but I can't leave New York unprotected-" </p><p>"Peter." </p><p>"-wait, that sounded wrong, I know that you'd protect New York, Mr. Stark, like of course you would but I wouldn't expect you to go out and be in the streets because you're too important for that, not that you couldn't do a great job! A better job! Than me, almost definitely-" </p><p>"Peter," May said sharply, cutting him off. He froze, his mouth open, and shrunk back, shutting his mouth and dropping his eyes as he flushed. "Sweetie," May began before sighing and taking a seat. She pointed at the seat across from her, before glancing up and taking in MJ and Ned hovering in the hallway. She beckoned them in too and exchanged a fond look with Tony as they immediately bracketed Peter and linked themselves together, clasping their hands together and hooking their ankles around each other. </p><p>"Sweetheart," May began again. "I love you more than life itself," she said. "But if you keep another death-defying moment from me," she said, leaning across the table to stare him down. "You're going to be worse than grounded from Spiderman." She shook her head as he opened his mouth. "Don’t test me." </p><p>Peter bit his lip but nodded, giving her a half-smile when she nodded back. "I am sorry," he offered, letting go of MJ and Ned's hands to reach out to her. "I really didn't think it was that big of a deal." </p><p>May groaned, snagging his hands in hers. "Honestly, Peter," she said, face fond even as her tone was exasperated. "That makes it worse." </p><p>***</p><p>"Natasha Romanov," May said, holding the door open and giving her a searching stare. "Come in." </p><p>Natasha nodded once, her face impassive as she slid past May, taking in the Parker's well-loved apartment. She came to a stop in the living room, arching a brow at May. </p><p>May let out a low chuckle, shaking her head. "You remind me of Tony," she said fondly, before her tone changed. "Only Tony, for all his faults, has never gotten Peter nearly killed." She took a step forward, her face serious. "You get Peter shot again?" She said, her voice low. "We're going to have an issue." </p><p>Natasha blinked at her. "Won't happen again," she said after a beat, her face impassive in the face of May's low-simmering rage. </p><p>"Good," May said before smiling at her. "I saw that you taught Peter the correct way to twist coming down from a web," she said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Sometimes I think superheroing takes a woman's touch." </p><p>Natasha barked out a surprised laugh, raising an eyebrow at May. "Are you suggesting that you're going to take it up someday?" </p><p>"Absolutely not," May said, gesturing for her to sit down in their living room, taking a seat only after Natasha had. "But I've seen what Pepper has to deal with." She shrugged, watching Natasha's face. "I know you've only just met me but this can be a safe space for you," she said. "Tony comes here to unwind sometimes, and you're more than welcome." </p><p>"Even though I got Peter hurt?" Natasha asked, her voice bland. </p><p>May shrugged, her face serious. "Even though." Natasha waited for a beat before she dipped her head in quiet acquiescence. "Excellent," May said, her smile back on her face. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this concept made me laugh, and even though I know it's kind of ooc for Nat to not know, I just - it wouldn't leave my brain so I wrote it out. </p><p>it is absolutely shamelessly inspired by the incredible fic linked above - RayShippouUchiha has written some of my absolute favorites for the mcu, one of which is <i>The Guiding of Death</i> which is so fucking stunning I can't even put words to it. Highly, HIGHLY, recommend you read their fics if you enjoy Tony-centric fics.</p><p>just think, nat too respectful of tony after the whole civil war schtick went down to intrude on his affairs but also so unbelievably distrustful of this new superhero that suddenly has his tech. Peter, so wholesome, so sweet, she loves but <i>Spiderman?</i> not a chance in hell. </p><p>Meanwhile, peter thinks she knows, because uh duh she's the Black Widow, so how the hell could he hide it from her. </p><p>And she's not approaching it like ac-dec does, she trying her best to figure it out without stepping on tony's toes (so no using Friday) while also still doing her actual job which is slinking around places of interest halfway across the world. </p><p>But then it gets revealed - in the worst possible way - and she's like, I will die for this child bc this child nearly died for me and that was when I mistrusted him, ofc im going to shadow him like a proud aunt.</p><p>also aunt may and Natasha teaming up would be <i>terrifying</i> for peter and I will probably end up writing out a fic about them bc like why not? </p><p>anyways, hope y'all enjoyed, please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>